


Savior

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Sylvie sat back against her sofa absentmindedly flipping through the channels, not bothering to pick one.She finally turned the tv off and sighed as she finished her glass of wine and looked around to her once again empty apartment.Stella had moved back in with Severide yesterday after months of estrangement. Sylvie was happy her friend was back with the man she loved, truthfully however she wanted to keep her friend a little while longer so she didn't feel so lonely.She had only been on a few outings with Greg before putting the brakes on. Sure he was a great guy and charming, she just couldn't fully get into it when her heart still resided with a certain Captain.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Savior

Sylvie sat back against her sofa absentmindedly flipping through the channels, not bothering to pick one.She finally turned the tv off and sighed as she finished her glass of wine and looked around to her once again empty apartment.Stella had moved back in with Severide yesterday after months of estrangement. Sylvie was happy her friend was back with the man she loved, truthfully however she wanted to keep her friend a little while longer so she didn't feel so lonely.

She had only been on a few outings with Greg before putting the brakes on. Sure he was a great guy and charming, she just couldn't fully get into it when her heart still resided with a certain Captain. 

Sylvie chuckled at the irony, here she was unable to move on because her heart was with Casey. She wondered if this is how Casey felt about Gabby, sure she pulled the reins back immediately when he said “I don’t know.” but here she was in the same boat.

And now, he was out dating a beautiful woman who made him laugh and smile again. Sylvie saw them a few times before she started to stay away from Molly’s to avoid seeing them. Stella was sympathetic and would send her bottles of Rose, but she was alone in an empty apartment just like most of her adult life.

Sylvie got up and walked to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle off the counter when a knock on the door stopped her.

“Stella, if that is you with my next bottle you are my her-” she opened the door to reveal Matt Casey “O.”

“Not Stella.” Matt said.

Sylvie crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Matt sighed and smirked “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Uh, You know I was actually just going to go to bed.”

“At seven o’clock at night?”

“Yeah, you know, busy shifts lately I’m beat.”She went to close the door but Matt pushed it back open.

“Sylvie, Please.” Matt said 

Sylvie sighed and motioned for him to come in before she closed the door.

The air went from normal to extremely awkward the second the door latched as she turned to look at Matt.  
“What can i do for you?”

“You haven’t been at Molly’s in a long time I was worried.”

“I haven’t felt like going out much lately, staying home working on some projects around the house,that sort of thing.”

“Stella, she told me about you and Greg. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I just couldn't put him through waiting around for me when my heart and head were not in it. But, obviously I’m fine so thanks for stopping by.”

She went to walk past him, and make her way into the kitchen when he grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around and face him.

“Sylvie, talk to me I know you wanted space before we could go back to the way things were before-” Sylvie saw Matt’s eyes flicker to the couch. “You know you can always talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say.”

“Anything, How have you been? Why are you locking yourself up in your apartment? Just talk to me,maybe i can help.”

“You can’t help this, Okay this is on me to fix it’s my problem.” 

“What problem?”

“Matt why are you here?you should be with your girlfriend.” She said. She caught Matt’s eyes and noticed the look in them as he looked at his feet.

“You told me you wanted space, I gave it to you but now you won’t even hang out with your family anymore. Stella told me tonight that you sit in here and drink all day and night when you are not on shift. What is going on with you, I’m worried about you.”

Sylvie chuckled “You don’t have to worry about me, you seem to be doing just fine by yourself to worry about what I am doing, besides I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Can’t do what?” Matt said inching forward to her.

“Can’t pretend I’m okay when I’m not,but like I said I have to fix it not you or anyone else it was my mistake and I have to fix it.”

“Did something happen with Greg? Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn't, I hurt him.” Sylvie said.

“Sylvie-”

“Why did you kiss me back?”

“I’m sorry?” Matt asked, looking like a deer in headlights.

“If you were still in love with Gabby, why did you kiss me back?” Sylvie wasn’t sure where that came from but she blamed it on the bottle and a half of Rose that was still running through her system. “ You could have just walked away after I kissed you, but you didn’t and-” Sylvie stopped as she realized what was about to come out of her mouth next. “You know what, just go.” Sylvie said as she turned her back and started walking to the couch.

“No.” she heard Matt’s stiff Captain toned voice pierce her ears.

“I’m sorry.” she said as she turned around to face him.

“No, I’m not leaving.”

“I want you to leave.” Sylvie said again this time with a little more force behind every word.

“And I said No, because you are going to hear what I have to say this time around.”

Matt, it doesn't matter because it will have the same resolution as last time-”

“I broke up with Sydney last night.” Matt interrupted.Sylvie stopped and looked at him questioningly. “Why would you do that?”

“Because Stella told me about you and Greg and she also told me about some other things too.”

“Matt-”

“I wouldn’t leave Sylvie.”

“What?”

“If Gabby came back and asked me to leave with her, I wouldn’t.”

‘But you said-”

“I know what I said, but in all honesty Sylvie you caught me off guard, my head was still spinning because I found out that you actually reciprocate the feelings I have had for you and then you put that question on me and I went into a tailspin.So I’m going to try this again so ask me again.So that I can fix this.”  
“Matt-” Sylvie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sylvie, ask me again.” he said more strictly.

Sylvie sighed and looked down at her feet, praying that he would get annoyed and just leave. Why was he doing this to her? She looked up and caught his eyes as he stood there pleading with her with his blue eyes to ask him again.

She sighed again “If Gabby came back and asked you to go with her, would you go?”

Matt took two steps so he was as close to Sylvie as he could get without her retreating. “No, and I know I should have said that months ago.”

“Look-” Sylvie said, trying to change the topic again.

“I haven’t thought about Gabby in a long time, sure she came back and we spent the night together and I know that probably is what worries you the most isn’t it? That she will come back and I will leave you all alone with a broken heart.”

Sylvie looked down at her feet and then back up at him “I saw the Gabby and Casey love story, had a front row seat to it too. I saw the love and the beautiful life you guys had together and I know how much she means to you and I know she will always be there. I can’t compete with that Matt-”

“You won’t-”

“Let me finish please, ever since I came to 51 I always felt like I was constantly competing with someone. I replaced Shay who is a big part of 51 and I always felt like I had to compete with a ghost and then I made a name for myself at 51 and I didn’t feel like that anymore. I can’t compete for your heart when I know there is someone else in it. I would rather keep you as a friend than lose you forever because what if Gabby comes back and you go with her leaving me alone. I lost too many damn people to lose you too. I can’t lose you Matt, and yes i asked for space because I wanted….needed to get back to a place where it didn't hurt to look at you everyday knowing that I couldn't be with you. Then you go out with Sydney and I tried to be happy for you and respect boundaries and everything. I miss you, I miss my best friend and I hate myself that I ruined it.”

“You could never ruin it, I did but I am here to fix it now, look Gabby will always be a part of me, I loved her and she was there for me at a time when I desperately needed someone to lean one. Then things happened,and yes we went through alot and we changed each other for the better and we pushed each other to be better. And I will be forever grateful for that, but Sylvie she’s gone and I won’t be following her.”

“But how can you be sure that-.” Sylvie was cut off when Matt placed his hands on her face and placed his lips over hers. It was like their first kiss all over again except this time with a little more hunger as lips and tongues crashed together in overall bliss.

Soon, the need for air became too intense and they pulled apart as Matt rested his forehead on hers.

“Because I’m in love with you.” He said breathlessly.

Sylvie looked up at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “Matt-”

“I get it you’re scared, but you don’t need to be because I don’t want Gabby, I haven’t for a really long time. As a matter of fact the only person that has been on my mind has been you.”

“Me?”

Matt pulled his forehead away from her as she stared into her eyes, caressing her cheek.

“Yes, Sylvie you are the only one who has been on my mind for a while now, not Gabby not me returning to Gabby, just you.I’ve missed you ever since you asked for space. It has killed me. I longed to just talk to you, or hear one of your jokes or your infectious laugh. I missed how your smile could make me smile even on my worst days. Or how you know exactly what to say every time I need advice or need a kick into gear.That’s the reason I kissed you back that night because I knew after everything, Kyle, your mom, the accident I knew that if I didn’t tell you how I felt i would lose you again.”

“Wait Kyle?”

“Yeah, that was another one of my less than stellar moments;which I don't really necessarily want to relive right now. So, I will just say this If Gabby came back I wouldn't leave with her. I haven't left the two times she has asked and i wouldn't leave now especially since I have you. I once called Gabby my miracle, and at the time that was true but you Sylvie Brett are my savior, you saved me at a time when I didn't even know I needed to be saved. You were a friend when I desperately needed one and you turned into so much more than that and I want the chance to prove to you that I mean what I say, If you let me.”

“Matt, if we do this it has to be all in,because I don’t know if I can handle that type of heartbreak of being left in the dust.Because I love you too Matt Casey, and I don’t think there is enough space in Chicago or the world to get over that.”

Matt smiled “I’m all in,Sylvie Brett.”

Sylvie smiled and Matt brought his lips to hers in a kiss that almost caused Sylvie to be knocked backwards.

A few seconds later Sylvie pulled back causing Matt to whimper at the loss of contact “Now what?” he said jokingly.

“What happened with you and Sydney?”

“Seriously ,you want to go through this right now?”

Sylvie gave him a look,the same look she gave him when he almost refused to do an Australian accent. 

“Fine, I may have called her Sylvie a bunch of times and she broke it off.”

Matt saw Sylvie suck in her lips and saw break in to a fit of laughter.”You Ross Gellered her?”

“Wait who is Ross Geller?”

“Oh honey, you have so much to learn, now where were we?”

Matt smirked as he picked her up, causing her to squeal as she wrapped her legs around waist. “Oh that’s right, right here.” Sylvie said as her lips came crashing down on his again as he stumbled to the bedroom.

As Matt closed the door to the bedroom and fell into Sylvie’s bed as they tangled up into each other he felt something he hadn’t felt ever before.

He felt like he wasn’t alone and that he was finally in the place he always belonged.

With Her.


End file.
